


Les Dragons ne rampent pas

by NielElendar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Castration, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Viserys Targaryen Lives, but maybe he regrets it, possible Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo/Viserys Targaryen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NielElendar/pseuds/NielElendar
Summary: ... les serpents oui.Bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys réalise combien son frère, cruel et instable, est inapte à régner. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Dragon. Elle décide de se débarrasser de lui, mais ne se rendra pas coupable d'un fratricide. Les serpents survivent, à n'importe quel prix.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Doreah/Viserys Targaryen, Qotho/Viserys Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. nhomi

« Tu aimes ? »

Il souriait, fier de lui.

« Oui… 

\- Tu me trouves puissant ?

\- Oui, maître Viserys.

\- Tu peux m’appeler Prince. »

Doreah sourit.

« Un jour, vous monterez sur le trône de Westeros… C’est vrai, vous êtes le futur roi, puissant, et beau… et… dangereux... »

Elle passa sa main sur son torse, l’expression enjôleuse. Il rit et attrapa son poignet, l’attirant contre lui.

« Petite coquine ! Tu veux chevaucher le dragon ? »

Il semblait content, les joues rosies par l’alcool.

« Ne soyez pas trop sauvage… » susurra-t-elle. Elle embrassa goulument son pâle épiderme, si fin qu’elle pouvait compter les veines ; alors qu’il remuait au-dessus d’elle, elle sentait les accrocs de ses côtes à chaque souffle. Le prince ne supportait pas la nourriture _dothraki_ ; ni la route, à cheval ou à pieds ; et ses yeux cernés sous ses mèches incolores n’avaient pas l’éclat qu’elle leur prêtait. Elle les préférait grands, musclés et tannés, et non blancs comme elle ; mais elle avait été formée comme prostituée, et son travail était de lui faire plaisir. Elle aimait le travail bien fait. Elle laissa échapper une volée de petits miaulements, de ces bruits mouillés et ravis qui excitent les hommes.

Il fallait reconnaître un mérite à Viserys : pour quelqu’un qui ingérait plus de vin que de nourriture solide, sa vigueur restait exceptionnelle.

Enfin, il se laissa tomber à côté d’elle, soupirant d’aise, les yeux levés vers la toile de la tente. Il restait immobile, fixant les ombres dansantes des bougies. Elle se redressa sur un coude, observant ses joues exsangues, ses yeux pâles et anxieux. Ce genre de long silence ne lui ressemblait pas. Viserys aimait s’entendre parler. En le voyant allongé ainsi, décharné, il lui sembla un enfant malade et un mauvais instinct de pitié lui revint. Elle avait lavé et bandé ses pieds après les marches forcées imposées par sa sœur, et à présent que le _Khal_ avait cédé aux remords de sa femme et lui avait rendu une monture, Viserys avait retrouvé des forces et venait souvent harceler Doreah, au prétexte qu’il était son maître avant qu’il ne l’offre à Daenerys.

« Quand je reprendrai le trône… »

Elle avait entendu ces paroles tant de fois, prononcées avec ce regard fiévreux égaré dans le vide. La voix du jeune homme, ronflante d’une arrogance habituelle, traîna puis s’éteignit dans les ténèbres moites qui sentaient la fumée et le crottin de cheval. Cette fois cependant, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« … tu viendras avec moi ? »

Il l’embrassait du regard, ses courbes de miel, ses formes pleines d’une chair qui se donnait, qu’il possédait, qui ne se dérobait pas sous ses doigts, mais qui l’enveloppait, contre lui, nuit après nuit, l’attachant à la terre. Il cillait comme si elle était la flamme, comme si elle était trop, prêt à l’ignorer à nouveau mais tendant pourtant, un instant, vers elle, le cœur gonflé d’une affection qui n’était qu’apitoiement sur lui-même.

« Si vous le désirez, alors je vous suivrai. »

Elle souriait, mais déjà, ne le regardait plus.

« Je suis à vos ordres, _Prince_. »

Il y eut un flottement. La douceur quitta le visage de Viserys et il serra soudain les poings. Ses phalanges blanchirent. Un ricanement creux.

« Bien sûr que tu suivras mes ordres. Tu es une _pute_. »

C’était craché comme une insulte, avec tout son venin, sa méchanceté, mais ça ne l’atteignait pas. Le sourire sournois qui se dessinait sur les traits du serpent s’annonçait plus risqué.

« La pute de qui, je me demande… Tu es bien zélée comme servante de Daenerys, à ce que j’ai entendu… »

La voix faussement joueuse, il glissait sur un terrain dangereux. En parlant, il enroulait autour de ses doigts la lanière de cuir qui lui servait de cravache. Il s’en servait trop, et il n’était pas surprenant que sa monture le morde dès qu’elle en avait l’occasion.

« Je n’ai fait qu’exécuter vos ordres, » dit-elle pour le calmer. « M’occuper d’elle, lui apprendre le nécessaire pour survivre… »

Tout son visage se crispa. Sa fureur était si forte qu’elle étouffait sa voix.

« Tu la sers. Avant moi. Comme tous ces chiens de _Dothraki_ … Tous des traitres qui, qui osent m’ignorer, moi, l’héritier légitime de Westeros, après tout ce que j’ai fait… »

Doreah vit passer, en flash derrière ses yeux, le visage bien-aimé de sa _Khaleesi_. Ses larmes, sa détermination, sa candeur, et puis la flamme, prête à s’embraser. Elle s’embrasa.

« Vous voulez dire, leur vendre votre sœur ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa dans le lit, ouvrant et fermant la bouche dans sa stupeur.

« Comment tu oses… C’est elle qui, elle qui m’a trahi… A cause de toi… Je suis sûr qu’elle se les tape tous, cette salope, c’est comme ça qu’elle les tient… Toi aussi, tu l’as baisée, pas vrai ? Elle est bonne, hein ? »

Il eut un rire strident, hystérique. Se leva, brandit l’outil. Du même mouvement elle se redressa, et scruta ses moindres mouvements, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je t’ai _achetée_ , avec mon argent, comment tu oses… » Il sifflait, oscillant la tête d’un côté et de l’autre, plongeant des ombres à l’éclat malsain des flammes, instable. Ses yeux exorbités lui donnaient l’air dément.

« Avec l’argent de Maître Illyrio, » chuchota-t-elle, et tout le corps de Viserys fut secoué par un spasme, comme il hurlait :

« Tu es à moi ! »

Elle recula, lentement, lentement, vers l’entrée de la tente. Elle savait qu’il restait plus fort qu’il en avait l’air. Et les fouets _dothraki_ , ils étaient dangereusement longs.

« Oh non… » il eut un sourire grinçant comme elle saisissait la peau qui barrait la sortie. « … tu ne vas nulle part. »

Il fallait qu’elle retrouve Daenerys. Ouvrir. Tourner les talons. Courir.

L’homme nu passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et s’avança d’un pas. Elle avait presque fini de défaire le nœud. Soudain, le fouet claqua et elle hurla alors que la lanière déchirait ses reins. Elle tomba et roula quelques mètres plus bas dans la pente que surplombait la tente.

« Je vais te tuer ! » clama d’une joie malsaine l’insensé, marchant sans hâte alors qu’elle tentait de se relever et qu’il armait son bras. « Tu as réveillé le Dragon… » il poursuivait de sa voix mécanique, haïssant sans cause, le besoin d’écraser la femme qui avait le malheur d’être plus faible que lui ronflant dans ses bronches, un poison enivrant.

Il était le Dragon, il valait mieux que tous ces misérables réunis et quelqu’un devait payer et ce serait-elle. Il aurait voulu frapper Daenerys mais l’esclave ferait l’affaire. Il déchirerait sa chair et il la prendrait là dans la boue pour la punir, il devait lui montrer ce qu’il en coûtait de le nier le trahir il allait…

Il s’étala soudain au sol de tout son long alors qu’une vive douleur éclatait sur sa tempe. Il cracha un peu de terre, à demi assommé, et tourna la tête avec stupeur pour découvrir un des Sang-coureurs du _Khal_ , le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Face aux vêtements certes frustres du barbare, la conscience d’être complètement nu et vulnérable le fit frissonner. Au-dessus de ses longues moustaches sombres, les yeux noirs étaient remplis d’un mépris absolu qui firent rejaillir la haine en lui. Il aurait voulu être fort, il aurait voulu avoir la formation de noble qu’il méritait pour les passer tous au fil de l’épée mais il devait à la place se faire traiter en femmelette parce qu’il ne savait pas se battre… Et pendant ce temps Danny récoltait les honneurs parce qu’elle ouvrait les cuisses…

L’homme se pencha et d’un mouvement vif s’empara du fouet. Viserys lutta pour le conserver, récoltant un nouveau revers qui, décoché sans le moindre effort, vint écorcher l’intérieur de sa lèvre.

« Bats-les pattes sale sauva… » Comme il s’agrippait avec la pugnacité d’un petit nuisible l’autre lui arracha le fouet des mains et d’un coup de pied, l’envoya rouler au bas de la pente.

Viserys jura et se redressa sur ses coudes, insultant les forniqueurs de chevaux et leur chef sans parole. Doreah, qui avait été témoin de leur lutte et fixait le _Dothraki_ sur la butte avec plus de frayeur encore que le dragonnet, s’enfuit aussi vite que l’autorisait sa blessure. Viserys souhaita un instant qu’elle prévienne Daenerys – ou Jorah – et cette pensée l’irrita encore plus. Il était l’héritier Targaryen, bordel. Il ne pouvait pas dépendre du bon-vouloir d’une gamine et d’un vieux vagabond. Il ne pouvait pas être la risée d’une horde de barbares incapables de parler une langue civilisée qui… Un type comme celui-là avec sa ridicule tresse et sa figure acerbe et ses yeux froids et son air furieux…

Viserys se releva complètement, se convainquant que c’était le froid qui le faisait trembler alors que l’homme approchait avec nonchalance, la lanière du fouet trainant sur le sol. Il n’allait pas le frapper, il était invincible, c’était impossible.

Il lui cria en serrant les poings, hurlant son indignation :

« Vous pouvez pas me traiter comme ça ! Je suis le roi ! Je suis le Dragon ! »

Mais son cri se faisait aigu alors que la situation se répétait ; déjà on l’avait jeté à bas de son cheval par un de ces fouets et son corps s’en souvenait, inondant ses veines de cortisol. Il n’y avait rien pour le protéger de la puissance d’un seul de ces hommes barbares, rien que son titre pour se dresser entre eux, _le Dragon_ , c’est tout ce qu’il possédait.

Et personne ne parlait sa langue et personne ne se souciait de son droit sur le trône.

Le _Dothraki_ désigna la direction dans laquelle s’était enfuie Doreah et cracha une poignée de sons gutturaux qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il cracha aux pieds de Viserys.

« Sale chien… Comment oses-tu… »

Malheureusement pour Viserys, Qotho parlait un peu de commun. Il connaissait le mot cheval, et le mot chien aussi. Un rictus dénuda ses dents jaunes, et avant même que le Targaryen voit sa main bouger, il entendit le sifflement dans l’air. Sa joue et son torse parurent se fendre en deux et il suffoqua, trébuchant en avant. C’était la douleur la plus vive qu’il ait ressentie dans sa vie ; c’était un miracle qu’il ne soit pas tombé. Recroquevillé, il tituba sur quelques pas, ses mains se crispant à proximité de la lacération, incrédule face au sang qui marquait sa peau diaphane. Tous ses muscles se contractaient et il n’arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il releva ses yeux exorbités vers le guerrier, qui avec un sourire sadique, fit louvoyer la lanière dans les airs, faisant tressaillir Viserys à chaque sifflement.

« Drogo va te tuer ! Tu as porté la main sur un roi ! » couina le jeune homme lorsqu’il réussit enfin à inspirer de l’air.

Qotho éclata d’un rire tonitruant et baissa son fouet.

« Ça… roi ? » demanda-t-il dans un commun rugueux en désignant Viserys.

Ce dernier rougit de son état ; il avança une main pour cacher sa nudité et le menton en avant pour cacher sa honte. La bouche et le torse en sang, la peau nue émaillée de boue, il se dressait dans la nuit avec une insolence virant à la démence.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard.

« Tu pas _Khal_. Tu pas homme. Tu es chien… Non, tu pas chien. »

Viserys tremblait de rage. Ce sauvage avait profané le corps sacré du Dragon… Il l’insultait et l’insultait encore et la terre ne s’ouvrait pas pour l’avaler, le ciel ne tonnait pas pour le foudroyer, personne ne se ruait pour prendre sa défense, châtier l’impie comme il se devait…

Les Sang-coureurs étaient des hommes brutaux et des guerriers d’exception mais après ça ? Rien, rien que des péquenauds plus bêtes que leur monture caracolant dans des plaines vides pour se voler des trésors sans histoire ! Il oubliait la peur qu’il n’aurait pas dû oublier, la peur instinctive que suscitaient en lui ces étrangers et leurs mœurs violentes à la logique absurde. Il oubliait comme le feu du Dragon montait en lui, la colère blanche et aveuglante de sa spoliation et de toutes les promesses ; les louanges susurrées à ses oreilles par la voix douçâtre d’Illyrio.

Nu, il n’avait pas son épée. Il ramassa une pierre au sol et en hurlant, se jeta sur Qotho. Avant même qu’il ne porte le coup, la crosse du fouet le cueillit à l’estomac et il s’écroula à genoux, se pliant en deux et vomissant ses tripes.

Ses yeux, que l’acidité rendait humide, se piquèrent de larmes alors que l’humiliation l’écrasait finalement. Il écarta ses mains du mélange infame – le mauvais vin régurgité avait un goût atroce – et les crispa dans la boue, grimaçant d’impuissance.

« Il a promis… ! Je lui ai donné Danny… Il me doit une armée… Il a promis… »

Il hoqueta en voyant le _Dothraki_ dégainer son _arakh_ et leva sur lui un regard où se mêlaient peur et confusion.

 _‘Doreah est ma femme,’_ dit le sang-coureur dans sa langue ; ‘ _je suis celui qui la baise, je suis celui qui la frappe, je ne partage pas avec un cafard comme toi !’_

Il passa la lame courbe sous le cou malingre du blond et ce dernier cessa tout mouvement, sa respiration s’accélérant alors que l’homme s’accroupissait derrière lui.

« Doreah est mon femme, » traduisit Qotho. « Deux hommes veulent femme, tu sais quoi font ? Ils tuent. »

Viserys avait vu ces duels lors du mariage, et de nombreuses fois depuis sans s’émouvoir du sang versé. Les barbares se battaient à mort et le survivant prenait la femme juste à côté du cadavre. Bien sûr, il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être concerné par ces coutumes stupides.

« Non… » il croassa, comme l’acier caressa sa jugulaire, hérissant sa peau de chair de poule. Il ne pouvait pas crever ici, égorgé comme un vulgaire mouton ! Mais la douleur le froid et le sang qui déjà perlait à son cou le convainquaient du contraire : c’était réel, bien plus réel que les voix dans sa tête qui hurlaient leur indignation.

« Je m’en fous de cette pute, prends-la par tous les trous si ça te chante, laisse-moi tranquille ! » cria-t-il d’une voix de tête.

Qotho riait ; il n’avait pas besoin de comprendre tous les mots pour savoir que le petit Westerossi était à deux doigts de se faire dessus. Grondant dans son oreille, il promena sa lame le long de son corps pour illustrer ses menaces.

_‘L’homme qui souille ma femme, je l’éventre comme une outre ; je lui coupe les couilles, je lui crève les yeux, et enfin je lui coupe la langue pour qu’il arrête de crier…’_

_L’arakh_ bien acéré laissait à son passage de minces éraflures, près du nombril, le long de la cuisse, sur la joue… Viserys tremblait comme une feuille, ses pupilles jaillissant d’un côté puis de l’autre, paniquées. Les gestes de Qotho étaient lents et maîtrisés, sa lame décrivant des courbes dans un sens puis l’autre, comme s’il dessinait dans le vide, tout contre le corps efflanqué. Il aimait la peau pâle des étrangers, où ses coups laissaient de belles fleurs violacées ou jaunes comme des iris des marais. Celle de Viserys avait la couleur du lait de jument, plus pâle et translucide encore que celle de Doreah. Elle marquait bien.

Ramenant son poing, tourné vers le ciel, vers lui, il pressa la pointe de _l’arakh_ contre la lèvre inférieure du Targaryen, provoquant un couinement de chien battu.

_‘Ouvre.’_

Viserys serrait ses lèvres minces bleuies et Qotho ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour comprendre l’ordre ou changer d’avis. La lame se glissa entre ses lèvres, dérapa sur les dents et lui entailla la bouche.

_‘OUVRE !’_

De grosses larmes débordèrent enfin les paupières quand Viserys fermait les yeux aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, et entrouvrait la bouche. La lame vint reposer, à plat, sur sa langue. Ses dents en s’entrechoquant faisaient tinter le métal.

« Je suis _dothrakhqoyi_ , plus fort tout le Kalaasar. Je tue le homme, tous. » se vanta Qotho. « Je coupe… _Lekh_ … comment tu dis ? Dans le bouche. »

Il pressa plus fort la lame et une petite mare de sang se forma là. Viserys émit un bruit étranglé pour répondre, marquer qu’il comprenait. Il était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit sans se blesser, mais il n’était pas en position d’ignorer la question.

Apparemment, cela satisfit le lieutenant de Drogo, car il retira la portion de son arme qu’il avait faite s’appuyer entre le palais et la langue de sa victime. Viserys déglutit aussitôt, le fer du sang et de l’acier se mêlant dans sa gorge. _L’arakh_ sorti de son champ de vision, l’homme se tenait juste derrière lui et il ne pouvait lire son expression, anticiper ses intentions. Il se sentait comme une souris entre les pattes d’un chat qui retarde la mise à mort. Son esprit se précipitait à la recherche d’arguments, de mots qui puissent toucher le barbare mais il n’osait faire entendre sa voix de peur qu’il change d’avis.

Il n’avait pas d’argent. Il n’avait pas de pouvoir.

Pas de valeur.

( _mais je suis le Dragon… je suis… je suis…)_

« Je tue homme, oui. Mais tu es pas homme. Je tue pas toi. »

Malgré l’insulte mordante, un spasme secoua Viserys de soulagement et il reprit un souffle qu’il ignorait avoir retenu. Il essuya son visage, clignant frénétiquement des yeux, entendant à présent son cœur qui battait la chamade, et son souffle erratique, il réalisait qu’il pleurait. Tout en lui se tordait de l’envie de répliquer, de mordre, la reconnaissance n’avait duré qu’un instant et à présent il n’était plus que haine.

« Je – suis – un homme… » Il hyperventilait. « Vous – êtes – des bêtes… »

Le _Dothraki_ renifla avec hauteur : _‘Tu es plus faible qu’une de nos fillettes, tu vaux moins que la terre que foule mon cheval.’_

Un bruit de métal et de cuir heurtés se fit entendre et Viserys se redressa à genoux pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Le visage buriné tout proche, à l’expression cruelle et sauvage, le fit frémir. Quand il laissa tomber ses yeux sur les mains de l’homme pour trouver l’origine du son, ses yeux s’agrandirent. 

Le sexe du _Dothraki_ était érigé, ses braies descendues.

Viserys tenta de s’enfuir ; l’autre l’attrapa par sa longue chevelure pâle pour tirer en arrière, gesticulant et braillant. Là, il l’attrapa à la gorge.

_‘Un bon Khal partage tout avec ses sang-coureurs, pourtant Drogo garde la Khaleesi étrangère pour sa couche ! C’est injuste ! Je suis le sang de son sang, tu piges ? Toi qui es de son sang, tu vas payer sa dette ! ’_

« Je… comprends rien à ton charabia… Je suis un homme, lâche-moi, non ! »

La lutte fut aussi brève qu’inutile ; Viserys fut à demi-assommé d’un coup de crosse et s’effondra vers l’avant, ce qui donna l’occasion à Qotho de relever ses hanches pour se positionner. Sa proie donna un coup de pied qui manqua de peu sa virilité, lui arrachant un sourire ravi. Il aimait mater les chevaux rétifs qui ruaient de la sorte. Dans sa main gauche, le fouet était enroulé et il se servit de cette boucle pour donner deux grandes claques dans le dos où se comptaient les vertèbres. Il fut récompensé par une échine cambrée, des marques rouges et la soumission de sa prise qui tentait tant bien que mal de se stabiliser sur ses coudes.

« Non… » pleurnichait Viserys sans plus oser se rebeller, ‘ _Vos_ , _vos_ !’

Il n’avait jamais daigné parler _dothraki_ jusqu’alors mais il employa un des seuls mots qu’il connaissait - (à part ça, il savait dire oui, _sek_ , et _graddakh_ , qui apparemment voulait dire merde ; Jorah avait regretté aussitôt de lui avoir enseigné ce vocable quand il avait commencé à le lancer à tous les _Dothraki_ qui lui paraissaient lui manquer de respect – autant dire tous les _Dothraki_ – une attitude qui avait poussé la patience de leurs hôtes à bout.) Mais l’entendre supplier dans sa langue ne fit que renforcer l’ardeur de Qotho.

Il planta son _arakh_ dans la terre meuble, à quelques centimètres de la tête du rat pâle.

« Si tu es homme, je tue toi. Je respecte toi. » Il tordit les cheveux argentés, couleur lune, dans son poing, et se pencha en avant, la peau brûlante de son torse, entre les revers de sa veste de cuir, frottant contre l’échine froide comme la chair d’un poisson mort. « Tu fais choix. Tu es homme ? _Sek_ ? »

D’aussi près il pouvait admirer le profil effilé du jeune homme exotique, ses hautes pommettes et le parme magnifique de ses yeux, d’autant plus éclatant qu’ils étaient vitreux. Les pupilles fuyaient d’un côté et de l’autre, faisant déborder de nouvelles larmes par leur mouvement. Le dilemme écrasait Viserys dont le front se plissait, la bouche s’ouvrait et se fermait, toute son âme, toute sa fierté se déchirant de l’intérieur.

Finalement sa lèvre inférieure tremblota et il se mit à pleurer doucement, non pas des larmes silencieuses qui ruisselaient incontrôlablement comme jusqu’alors, mais de petits sanglots brisés. Qotho le pressa d’un coup de phalanges sur le crâne, sans lâcher ses cheveux. Certaines mèches étaient encore soyeuses entre ses doigts rêches, malgré la crasse qui les emmêlait.

‘ _Asti ! Yer rakh ? Sek ? Vos ?_ ’

Et le prince défait frémit : ‘ _Vos_ …’

Qotho rit, d’un rire triomphant qui signifiait « bien sûr, je le savais. »

‘ _Arrek asti : anha vos rakh._ – Je pas homme. »

Il le força à le regarder en tirant sur ses cheveux. L’expression du _Dothraki_ n’était plus difficile à déchiffrer du tout. Il arborait un sourire torve, d’une cruauté que Viserys n’avait jamais vue… du moins dirigée contre lui. Il ne put soutenir ce regard qu’un instant avant de baisser les yeux, ses longs cils pâles dérobant sa détresse à son tourmenteur.

‘ _Anha vos rakh_.’

Son cœur chavira alors que seul un murmure rauque dépassait ses lèvres gercées. C’étaient les mots de la défaite. Il songea : _Des mots d’une langue barbare ça veut rien dire…_

Mais la gifle qui l’étourdit ensuite, violente et sans avertissement, et la poigne brutale qui le tordit contre le sol, et la pression brûlante d’un membre étranger contre ses fesses, cela voulait dire quelque chose. Faible. Inférieur. Quand on le plaqua tête la première dans la boue et le vomi, quand l’homme ahana et frotta contre lui son sexe, gros et rigide et pulsant sa brûlure contre sa peau, quand il le fourra entre ses cuisses, réhaussant brutalement ses reins pour pouvoir s’empaler entre ses jambes sans toucher son sexe et risquer de lui donner le moindre plaisir… Ça voulait dire quelque chose, le mot qu’il répétait, ‘ _nhomi’_ , et Viserys n’avait pas besoin de le connaître pour le comprendre. C’était dans la violence des coups de reins qui bleuissaient ses fesses, dans les griffures, les claques, la main qui rampait sous lui pour pincer son téton à l’en faire crier, et les morsures, et les crachats ; une pluie de mépris qui s’abattait physiquement sur lui, sans répit.

Qotho n’avait pas eu la patience de préparer sa monture ; son sexe d’étalon dont il aimait à se vanter n’avait aucune chance de passer dans ce petit cul serré et probablement vierge sans de longues minutes de soins et un peu d’huile qu’il n’avait pas sur lui. Alors il l’avait forcé à resserrer ses jambes et il le prit ainsi, en intercrural, garantissant ses sensations, privant l’autre de toute stimulation. La douleur, c’était tout ce qu’il fallait à cette pute westerossi.

D’abord Viserys était resté figé, trop stupéfait par ce qui arrivait pour réagir, à peine capable d’enregistrer la nature des sensations qui venaient du bas de son corps. Cet animal se branlait contre lui. Non, il… le baisait. Il fouissait son sexe entre ses jambes. Il punissait Viserys dès qu’il faisait mine de relâcher la pression par laquelle il collait ses jambes entre elles. Il le forçait à lui offrir un écrin serré et agréable pour y enfoncer son sexe répugnant. Bien qu’il ait entendu parler de cette position, Viserys ne l’avait jamais personnellement essayée. Lui se fichait bien que les servantes qu’il se tapait tombent enceintes, il ne voyait pas de raison de s’en servir ; mais on lui avait dit que dans le cas où l’on devrait prendre un garçon, la chair à cet endroit offrait des sensations proches d’une vraie chatte, davantage que la sodomie. Savoir cela l’humiliait encore plus. Il avait beau se dire que c’était juste ses jambes, qu’il n’y avait rien à l’intérieur de lui, que ce n’était pas comme s’il se faisait violer…

Qotho l’utilisait, avec des grognements de plaisir. Il pouvait distinguer la pression, la texture du pénis qui coulissait contre la peau sensible et vulnérable de l’intérieur de ses cuisses ; il suffoquait dans la posture de soumission où il était forcé, nu comme un ver contre un homme habillé. A toute rébellion répondait une violence qui le dépassait au centuple ; il n’avait pas un quart de la force de ce guerrier aux muscles saillants, à la carrure écrasante, et au pénis obscène. Forcé, humilié, il finit par se tapir là et subir, ses pleurs se tarissant à mesure qu’il sentait grandir un détachement pour une situation absurde dont chaque détail lui apparaissait avec une précision surréelle, comme dans un rêve conscient. Le son hypnotique des clochettes et de la chair contre la chair, rythmique écœurante, résonnait dans son crâne. Bien que l’acte lui ait semblé interminable, il ne fallut en fait que quelques minutes pour que le _Dothraki_ profane son ventre et ses cuisses de sa semence épaisse. Il se laissa aller avec un grognement, puis un soupir de soulagement vulgaire, et le sexe gigantesque tressaillit et gicla plusieurs fois avant de s’adoucir. Viserys, sonné, ne bougea pas, gardant ses cuisses hermétiquement closes dans un réflexe pavlovien – il avait reçu tant de coups que son corps était rigidifié dans une posture de défense. Sans ménagement, Qotho le retourna sur le dos, et éclata de rire. Lentement, Viserys baissa les yeux pour découvrir la cause de cette hilarité. C’était, au milieu des taches laiteuses de sperme, son propre sexe, rouge et bandé et pleurant même quelques perles translucides. Ce spectacle lubrique, paillard, si décalé avec la dévastation de ses pensées, déclencha chez lui une réponse réflexe et il rit nerveusement en écho à la voix graveleuse du barbare.

‘ _Yer nhomi_ ,’ déclara triomphalement le sang-coureur en réajustant sa ceinture.

‘ _Graddakh,’_ répliqua-t-il en plissant le nez.

Le _Dothraki_ ne le frappa même pas malgré l’insulte. Il se détourna sans un regard de plus. C’est cette indifférence, comme si ses mots ne faisaient plus aucune différence, qui ramena les larmes dans les yeux de Viserys. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le dos de Doreah, la plaie formait une déchirure bordée de deux bourrelets de chair enflée et rouge. A chaque fois que l’éponge effleurait sa blessure, la jeune femme serrait les dents et aspirait l’air avec un petit sifflement mouillé de salive.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire cela, Daenerys… Hss… C’est, c’est indigne de votre rang… »

Doucement, Daenerys écarta une boucle de ses cheveux qui était retombée sur son dos humide. Les longues mèches blondes de sa servante étaient relevées en chignon par une broche. La Khaleesi accompagna son geste d’une caresse affectueuse sur la nuque.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Sans toi pour me conseiller, je ne survivrais pas… Et puis je mourrais de chagrin, sans une amie à mes côtés… »

Doreah tourna la tête pour regarder sa maîtresse et fit la moue, ourlant ses lèvres roses.

« Enfin, ne dites pas de bêtises. Vous avez un mari pour vous soutenir et bientôt, vous ne serez plus jamais seule… »

Elle passa ses doigts sur le ventre de Daenerys, qui commençait à être distendu par la grossesse.

« Justement, Doreah… » soupira cette dernière. « J’aurai besoin de toi plus que jamais. Je n’ai pas connu ma mère, je ne sais pas comment on élève les enfants. Regarde mes seins, est-ce que j’aurai seulement du lait ? »

Doreah secoua la tête en souriant pour disperser ses inquiétudes et une fois encore, Daenerys se fustigea d’être celle qui se faisait réconforter dans de telles circonstances. Elle baissa les yeux vers la bassine de cuivre, où l’eau propre, normalement réservée à la consommation tant elle était rare pendant les voyages, se teintait de rose.

« Maintenant, utilisez ce baume, s’il vous plaît, » l’instruisit Doreah qui désignait dans son coffre une boite scellée de liège. Elle contenait une substance grasse qui sentait les herbes. Parmi les huiles et les parfums, Daenerys entrevit de nombreux remèdes dans les affaires de sa servante : des herbes pour les maux de ventre et les fièvres, des décoctions pour éviter les grossesses, mais aussi, des produits pour soigner ou dissimuler coups et blessures.

Daenerys trempa ses doigts dans le baume, sa figure juvénile baissée, ceinte des fils épars de ses cheveux comme autant de rayons lunaires. Elle semblait hésiter avant d’appuyer sur la blessure, de peur de faire mal à son amie ; mais ce n’est pas ce qui retenait ses pensées. Après un moment, elle demanda :

« Est-ce la première fois que Viserys te blesse ? 

\- Il ne m’a jamais rien fait qui mérite votre inquiétude, Princesse… pardon, Khaleesi, » sourit gentiment Doreah.

Un petit pli contrarié apparut entre les sourcils pâles de la Targaryen. Elle caressa gentiment la peau douce de sa compagne, avant d’y prendre appui et de tapoter la mixture à la surface de la plaie de son autre main. La peau rosée de Doreah avait de-ci de-là de petits éclats blancs ; et lorsqu’elle lui enseignait son art, il était arrivé que Daenerys entrevoit des bleus. La seule fois où elle en avait fait la remarque, Doreah avait ri d’un air contrit et expliqué qu’elle était somnambule et se cognait dans les meubles.

 _Quelle petite idiote j’ai été, de ne rien remarquer_ … songeait Daenerys avec amertume.

Son frère avait raison. C’est ce qu’il disait toujours. Espèce de petite sotte.

Son geste s’interrompit. Non. C’était Viserys, le responsable de cette entaille cruelle. Il était le coupable. Et elle aussi, pour avoir fermé les yeux. Mais cette voix dans sa tête, elle était _fausse_. Elle n’était pas une petite sotte. Elle avait toujours su. Au fond. Pourtant elle taisait son instinct, renfermait ses craintes, ses doutes, et marchait sur des œufs. Pour ne pas réveiller le Dragon. Elle qui ne savait rien, elle qui n’était qu’une petite sotte. Non.

Elle savait. Elle ne se donnerait pas d’excuses. Elle ne se traiterait pas de sotte. Elle ferait face à la vérité. Et elle ne laisserait pas les mensonges proliférer, les mots de quelqu’un d’autre l’enchaîner.

Son regard prit un éclat nouveau, le violet draconique réfléchissant les flammes orange, se creusant de gouffres profonds, de sombres volutes. Son port altier, sa voix métallique découpèrent l’espace.

« Réponds-moi. Mon frère a pris son fouet et il t’a frappé avec. Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait d’autre ? Réponds. »

Doreah frissonna en voyant le sang de Valyria s’éveiller et ne put s’empêcher de détourner le regard.

« Et bien, vous le savez sûrement… on se fréquente depuis que j’ai rejoint la maison de maître Illyrio… Il a requis mes soins à de nombreuses reprises…

\- Je sais cela, » confirma la Khaleesi en acquiesçant. « Viserys aime se vanter de ses conquêtes. Ce n’est pas ce que je demande. »

Son regard perçant ne lâchait pas la jeune femme, tandis qu’elle attendait avec patience, mais fermeté.

Alors, Doreah raconta.

Timidement d’abord, comme si elle craignait que Daenerys ne l’accuse, puis d’une voix raffermie. Les incidents qui, mis bout à bout, racontaient une histoire de violence, de ses crises de nerfs et de ses jeux cruels, des punitions injustes et des vengeances puériles.

Danny aurait voulu prétendre qu’elle était surprise, mais il n’y avait là rien d’autre que le tempérament qu’elle subissait jour après jour depuis des années. Viserys la pinçait, la poussait, criait soudain ou sifflait des paroles qui blessaient plus encore. Il l’avait déjà giflée, à maintes reprises, même s’il limitait les dégâts en passant plutôt ses nerfs sur les objets les entourant quand sa fureur débordait trop. Daenerys savait désormais qu’il avait un autre défouloir, quand il allait retrouver celle qu’elle prenait naïvement pour son amante malgré les mots vulgaires qu’il utilisait pour parler d’elle.

Combien ces mots étaient familiers et guidaient chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots. « Ne pas réveiller le Dragon. » Elle en était venue à se sentir reconnaissante envers son frère, les jours où il était calme. Il était le roi de leur petit univers domestique, et la colère lui tenait lieu de pouvoir absolu. Elle y était si habituée qu’elle ne s’en rendait pas compte. Maintenant elle était loin de lui, et tout était clair.

« Ce n’est pas grand-chose, Khaleesi, » dit Doreah, très sérieusement. « Il n’est pas le seul. D’habitude, je sais comment les apaiser. Rappelez-vous mes leçons : comment rendre les hommes heureux… »

Mais Daenerys secouait la tête, yeux fermés.

« Ce n’est pas juste… » elle murmurait avec amertume, et Doreah acquiesça doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« … non… Ce n’est pas juste. » Elle le répéta avec la connaissance d’un fait universel, comme le jour suit la nuit et l’eau tombe du ciel.

Daenerys fronçait encore les sourcils. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas remarqué ? Pourquoi donc, quand Viserys disait ces choses horribles sur les femmes qui l’entouraient, ne comprenait-elle pas à quel point c’était mal ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que personne ne réagissait. Parce que personne ne disait rien, parce que personne n’était jamais intervenu. Quand il glissait sournoisement la main dans ses cheveux pour les tordre et lui intimer de redresser sa posture, ni Illyrio, ni leur entourage ne semblait trouver cela anormal. Quand il lui marchait sur le pied, ou qu’il griffait sa peau de ses ongles un peu trop longs. Toutes ces petites mesquineries. Et c’était tout naturellement qu’elle acceptait ses ordres et son autorité, lui qui était là depuis le début, quand tout le monde assumait qu’elle lui appartenait.

Pourtant… Le grand-frère qu’elle croyait protecteur et promis à un grand destin, sans cesse bercée de ses récits et paroles fantasques, il n’était pas meilleur que les autres hommes. Il n’était pas meilleur que son mari, et il n’était pas meilleur qu’elle. Et rien n’excusait la marque sanglante qui mutilait le dos de Doreah.

Daenerys savait encore peu de choses. Elle ne savait pas qu’avec une telle marque, une prostituée perdait sa valeur ; que Doreah ne pouvait plus espérer de nouveaux protecteurs. Mais Danny sentait la douleur, la blessure et la violence qui perçait bien plus que la peau.

« Je suis désolée… » fit-elle d’une petite voix. Elle était une enfant à nouveau.

Doreah était une très belle jeune femme aux yeux bleus, gracieuse, aux gestes précieux et souvent langoureux. Elle pouvait paraître fragile. Elle contrastait avec les femmes brunes et laborieuses des Dothraki, mais jamais elle ne laissait paraître à quel point le voyage était éprouvant pour elle, physiquement ou mentalement. Jamais elle ne s’était plainte d’avoir perdu le luxe de Portos pour servir Daenerys, qui lui en était reconnaissance. Sa détermination apparut une fois de plus comme elle se retourna pour rassurer la jeune Targaryen, posant sa main sur son épaule pour mieux la regarder en face.

« Je suis une femme. Je suis forte. Je peux l’endurer. »

Danny fit non de la tête, et vint l’entourer de ses bras. C’est elle qui pleurait, juste quelques larmes, tandis que la courtisane était si raide dans son embrassade, un arc tendu de volonté qui ne pouvait pas se relâcher, sous peine de se fendre. On pouvait sentir une vibration tout au cœur, une boule de désespoir qui ne devait pas être exprimée. Elle la tint un moment, comme un arbre, comme un roc. Et puis Doreah bougea, répondit finalement, l’enveloppant à son tour et baisant son crâne avec tendresse.

« Est-ce que le Khal te fait mal, petite Danny ? chuchota la femme de Lys au travers des cheveux pâles.

\- Plus maintenant… » lui parvint la voix de Daenerys, si jeune et si frêle, après un moment.

Là, là, elle la berça, et leur étreinte étroite, presque douloureuse, signifiait qu’elles refusaient de lâcher, ensemble, unies par tout cela, partageant la même force.

Lorsqu’après quelques minutes, elles se détachèrent l’une de l’autre, Daenerys soupira.

« Jorah dit que Viserys est un lâche et un incapable. Tu crois qu’il pourrait devenir roi, toi ? »

Doreah eut un petit rire gêné abrité de sa main gracile, puis l’abaissa et déclara brutalement : « Aucune chance. Il tient à peine à cheval. Comment va-t-il commander son armée, s’il l’obtient un jour ? Pardon, mais quand on manque de compétences, il faut savoir s’entourer, et votre frère ne se fait que des ennemis. »

La princesse Targaryen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant encore de réaligner la réalité avec ce qu’elle avait crû dur comme fer pendant des années. Tout ça, c’était pour le règne de Viserys. C’était le plan. Pour qu’il les ramène « chez eux ». Sur des terres lointaines qu’elle n’avait jamais connues. Que faisaient-il dans cette horde ? Que faisait-elle ici, à suivre la volonté de cet homme ?

« Mais Maître Illyrio… » s’étonna-t-elle encore, « Il supporte les prétentions de Viserys… Pourquoi il ferait ça, s’il sait qu’il ne sera pas un bon roi ? Il a investi beaucoup d’argent pour nous entretenir ! »

La Lyssienne renfila le haut de sa tunique et en resserra les pans avant de répondre sans élever la voix :

« Je ne sais pas, il gagnera sûrement quelque chose en échange… »

Se mordillant la lèvre, Daenerys réfléchit. Combien de fois, elle avait suspecté d’autres motifs dans les égards dont on les entourait… Combien de fois s’était-elle demandé quand il faudrait en payer le prix ? Mais toujours, Viserys balayait ses doutes, croyant sans jamais les remettre en question des affirmations trop belles pour être vraies, comme quoi la moitié de Westeros les acclamait en secret et se soulèverait à leur suite. Il y voyait un destin pré-écrit, un dû, une gloire et une envergure qui les précédait, à l’en croire, de plus de six mille ans. Ses yeux lilas brillaient comme des fantômes, lorsqu’il racontait l’histoire de l’ancienne Valyria, les mythes et les légendes de leur peuple, de leur famille. Un maester aurait sans doute trouvé à redire à ses contes, mais sa conviction avait fait naître des images vivides aux yeux d’enfant de Daenerys et ses rêves étaient peuplés de dragons et de gloire. Quand elle était petite, elle ne voyait pas la crasse, seulement les étoiles lointaines qui brillaient au fond des pupilles dilatées de son frère. Mais elle avait grandi, et lui, il y croyait encore. A ces vieilles histoires et aux promesses qui allaient dans leur sens, dans son sens. Comme s’il n’y avait qu’eux, que lui au monde, et que tout devait se plier à sa volonté.

Mais le monde ne pliait pas à ses caprices hautains. Et elle non plus. Elle ne plierait plus.

« Il faut que je parle à ser Jorah…, » songea-t-elle à voix haute. Elle s’était souvenue de ce que Viserys avait promis au marchand en échange de son aide : la place de _Grand Argentier_ ; mais elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Elle chevauchait aux côtés de ser Jorah, en amont de la horde. Les colonnes de cavaliers s’étendaient sur des kilomètres et soulevaient une large colonne de poussière qui barrait l’horizon. Les steppes semées de salicorne et d’arbres tordus par le vent paraissaient désolées, mais elle avait appris à aimer ces paysages si vastes, où le regard embrassait le ciel et la terre réunie. Tout s’ouvrait au-devant d’elle, sans limites. Sa jument aurait pu filer plus rapide que le train raisonnable du convoi, mais elle la retenait et se maintenait au niveau du chevalier tandis qu’il lui enseignait le fonctionnement de la Cour de Westeros. Ces derniers temps, elle lisait les ouvrages qu’il lui avait offert chaque soir et l’interrogeait ensuite, avide de connaissances.

« Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour le Grand Argentier, Khaleesi ? Vous inquiétez-vous pour les finances du royaume ? » l’interrogea Mormont en essuyant la sueur qui coulait à son front. Un sourire imperceptible faisait frémir ses lèvres. Chaque jour qui passait accroissait son affection pour la princesse.

Daenerys sourit de façon évasive, jugeant plus prudent de cacher la vraie raison de ses recherches.

Grâce à ser Jorah, l’énigme d’Illyrio s’éclaircissait. Le Grand Argentier était en charge des finances du royaume. Rien de surprenant à ce qu’Illyrio convoite une position si prestigieuse. Si son frère venait à régner, il obtiendrait la mainmise sur le trésor et les dépenses de la couronne… Autant dire qu’il concentrerait un immense pouvoir ; le faste de sa maison suffisait pour Daenerys à savoir que c’était un homme riche au vaste empire commercial… Des idées politiques nouvelles se dessinaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, des enjeux vertigineux qu’elle saisissait pourtant sans difficulté.

Si la tête de l’état est faible, celui qui contrôle l’argent contrôle tout.

Voilà donc pourquoi on l’avait mariée à Drogo. Pour que son frère, pantin influençable, serve de souverain fantoche.

« Et bien ? » la relança Mormont. « Vos yeux lancent des éclairs ! A quels terribles songes pensez-vous ? »

Elle secoua la tête, dissipant les plis à son front pour reprendre un air léger de conversation galante, ainsi qu’il seyait à un homme et une femme de Cour. Ses échanges avec Jorah étaient beaucoup plus profonds que de simples badinages, mais elle jugeait utile de maîtriser les usages, et il était son guide dans ce domaine également.

« Je souhaite juste en savoir autant que possible sur ma patrie… » expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Le noble déchu serra ses rennes, pinça les lèvres, puis déclara après un instant de réflexion :

« Vous avez raison, Khaleesi. Un jour vous traverserez le Détroit et vous reprendrez le trône de fer. »

La voix de Jorah était soudain sérieuse, presque rauque. Elle rit, lançant son cheval en avant, caracolant d’un côté puis de l’autre, joueuse.

« Vous voulez dire, Viserys… Moi, je suis Khaleesi, ici… »

Et elle embrassait le ciel, le vent et la liberté de ses regards d’enfant.

« … vous êtes Reine, » affirma Jorah.

Il la regardait avec un drôle d’air, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Des nuées orageuses fuyaient au loin, chassées rapidement par les zéphirs d’altitude. 

Elle ramena sa monture vers lui, d’un trot sec.

Derrière la mine sévère et triste du chevalier, la tribu Dothraki, quarante mille hommes et femmes, à perte de vue. Déjà, elle se sentait part de ce peuple dont elle avait appris la langue, dont elle s’appropriait les us.

Ils étaient siens, réalisait-elle, se redressant sur sa selle. Elle était Khaleesi.

Elle était Reine.

« Mais Viserys… » protesta-t-elle d’une voix faible, plus par habitude que par conviction.

Aux côtés de Khal Drogo, elle apprenait à connaître les hommes qui l’entouraient, l’interrogeait sur les tactiques militaires, les moyens de s’orienter aux étoiles dans la plaine, et les noms secrets des ombres, des esprits et des rivières qui couraient sous le sol. 

Il avait été un temps où Drogo ne la rejoignait qu’à la nuit tombée, dans l’univers clos de l’intérieur de la tente, mais désormais elle passait ses journées au grand air, le fréquentant à loisir, n’hésitant pas à donner son avis, à ordonner, à être obéie. Elle était peut-être une femme, mais elle était sa femme. Elle ne s’effarouchait plus de rentrer dans une tente remplie d’homme au regard noir de khol. Elle ne se souciait plus qu’on la crucifie de ces yeux ténébreux. Sa prestance, la fierté de Drogo, cela avait fait taire les remarques vulgaires et les jets de salive teints de noir lorsque les hommes qui chiquaient crachaient à son passage. Elle était Khaleesi, et elle ne tolèrerait pas un manque de respect, car il rejaillirait sur Drogo. Elle prenait garde à ne pas dépasser certaines limites, à apprendre la place sacrée des hommes et des femmes, à respecter les symboles. Mais elle le savait fier d’elle, farouche et brave, et s’il avait eu des doutes sur cette épouse étrangère qu’il craignait trop frêle ou trop faible pour la steppe, elle l’avait détrompé. Il était fou amoureux d’elle, et cette admiration dans le regard d’un homme si puissant nourrissait sa confiance nouvelle. Tout cela, elle l’avait gagné, dans un monde de coutumes hostiles, au milieu d’hommes qui ne faisaient cas ni des femmes ni des ramollis des cités. Elle avait enfin devant elle un chemin. La nuit, elle rêvait de dragons, et quand elle avait peur, le contact des œufs fossilisés, étrangement chauds, la réconfortait. Elle était ici. Elle pouvait conquérir. Assurer la sécurité, la richesse de ceux qui la suivaient. Rendre son Khalaasar plus puissant qu’aucun autre avant eux. Aux côtés de Khal Drogo, rien ne pouvait l’arrêter.

Aller par-delà le Détroit, là où aucun Khalaasar n’avait jamais poussé ses razzias. Reprendre les terres qui leur revenait de droit. Venger la mort atroce de sa belle-sœur et de son neveu, le pauvre Aegon. Elle devenait Dothraki, mais elle sentait, en elle, le Dragon s’agiter.

Ces crimes impunis, cet Usurpateur là-bas sur son trône avec le sang de sa famille sur ses mains. Ils étaient les derniers Targaryen. Le plan pour reconquérir Westeros… quelles qu’en soient les raisons… Les intérêts de leurs alliés… il était justifié. Viserys avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas faire les difficiles. Mais son frère n’était pas à la hauteur de la tâche. Il ne l’avait jamais été, et il ne le serait jamais.

« C’est un misérable, cracha pour la énième fois Jorah.

\- Peut-être, soupira-t-elle, mais il est l’aîné, et il est mâle. Il est l’héritier légitime, c’est la loi. »

Jorah passa la main sur son crâne chauve, puis déclara d’un air sombre, comme ces mots lui écorchaient la langue : 

« De meilleurs princes sont tombés avant lui. La vie dans la mer Dothraki est dangereuse… »

Daenerys fit ralentir son cheval, forçant son aîné à faire de même pour rester à son allure. Elle fixa ses rennes pendant de longues secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Le sang de ma famille a assez coulé. Oui, il n’est pas le dragon que nous attendions, mais je ne peux pas faire assassiner mon propre frère. »

La clarté de ses propos, la froideur avec laquelle elle exposait ses arguments rationnels, cela surprit encore le vieux Jorah, qui y voyait la justification de son allégeance. Peut-être qu’elle ne le voyait pas encore, mais il le sentait, comme une force qui s’exprimait à travers elle. C’était _elle_.

Il soupira.

« Même en admettant qu’il n’échoue pas prématurément, vous entraînant dans sa ruine… Viserys est comme le Roi-Fou, Daenerys. Un jour ou l’autre, il fera tuer l’enfant que vous portez par simple crainte d’avoir un rival. Un serpent comme lui n’aura pas vos scrupules. »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, et tourna son regard vers l’est où s’assombrissait un ciel déchiré de soie rose et cendrée ; la direction dans laquelle Drogo et les éclaireurs avaient disparu.

Lançant son cheval au galop, elle partit à leur rencontre, filant comme le vent.


	3. La fierté et l'honneur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys veut un bain.

Au milieu des tentes se trouvait un espace vide, à la terre battue, comme une plazza. Cet endroit servait de boucherie en plein air. Il y avait là plusieurs femmes d’un âge mûr et difficile à évaluer, accroupies au sol, chiquant et discutant dans un parlé sec et saccadé. Derrière elles d’autres filles dépeçaient et découpaient la chair de cheval, tandis que quelques enfants jouaient entre leurs jambes. La scène se déroulait paisiblement, une animation de petit village.

Sur le côté, se tenant à l’écart des flaques de sang qui embourbaient le sol, un étranger aux vêtements loqueteux, pâle comme la lune, s’époumonait.

« Amenez-moi un baquet ! Je veux de l’eau chaude, de l’eau, bande de macaques arriérés, vous m’entendez ? »

La figure de Viserys était rouge comme il hurlait de sa voix stridente, des postillons jaillissaient de sa bouche, et les cordes raides des muscles de son cou ressortaient.

En face, pas un muscle du visage placide des matrones ne bougeait. Les salves de décibels se succédaient et sa voix se brisait, sans le moindre effet. On aurait dit qu’elles ne l’entendaient pas. Comme il finissait par se taire, haletant, un chien famélique lui aboya dessus dans un écho comique. Le prince échevelé le chassa à coups de pieds, ses bouffonneries attirant le rire d’une petite fille aux cheveux hirsutes qui, seule, semblait remarquer sa présence. Il la foudroya du regard.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l’incident. Viserys se trouvait à l’arrière, parmi les femmes, les esclaves et les enfants, de sorte qu’il fallait chevaucher plusieurs heures à travers la mer de tentes pour rejoindre l’état-major, où se trouvaient sa sœur et les rares personnes comprenant sa langue. S’il avait tenté l’aventure, il se serait perdu. Privé de sommeil, plus irascible que jamais, il n’était, à cet instant, pas obnubilé par son armée ; non, ce qu’il voulait par-dessus tout était un simple bain.

Même à Braavos, quand lui et Daenerys étaient à la rue, les bains publics leur avaient permis de garder une dignité. Jamais de sa vie il ne s’était senti aussi sale. Fébrile, il peinait à se concentrer. A certains instants, la présence de son corps lui faisait horreur ; à d’autres il oubliait son état et seules les vagues de colère revenaient, toujours les mêmes pensées, toujours les mêmes obsessions. La plaie faite par le fouet risquait de s’infecter, mais Viserys n’était pas assez lucide pour en avoir conscience. Il avait frotté sa peau d’une vieille chemise jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit toute rouge ; mais il pouvait toujours sentir la souillure courir sur sa surface. Alors il s’était enveloppé dans ses vêtements les plus couvrants, s’était aspergé de parfum sans se rendre compte que cela aggravait sa puanteur, et depuis il errait au milieu des tentes. Ses lèvres gercées bougeaient comme il marmonnait à voix basse, abordant de temps à autres les Dothraki par ses cris éraillés.

Il voulait juste, un bain, juste, un maudit bain, le minimum pour un noble de son acabit. Sa sœur, sa sœur allait payer pour le priver ainsi, elle le persécutait, c’était elle, et s’il pouvait mettre la main sur son petit cou maigrichon, il allait serrer, serrer, et lui montrer…

Tournant sur lui-même, il repéra la personne la plus proche, une vieille qui plumait une volaille sans lui prêter plus d’attention que s’il était un objet inanimé. Grimaçant, il s’aventura à contrecœur dans la zone où le sang caillait sur le sol, formant une boue douteuse aux relents nauséabonds. Parvenu à portée, il ignora les seins flétris qui tombaient nus sur son torse sombre et l’agrippa par le bord de sa veste.

« Tu crois que tu peux m’ignorer, sauvage ? J’ai dit que je voulais un baquet d’eau chaude !»

Les cheveux de l’ancêtre, attachés bas dans le dos, étaient striés de gris. Elle leva enfin sa lippe et son nez crochu vers lui. Il espérait voir de la peur dans ses yeux, une expression familière qui lui renvoie quelque chose, mais non. Elle le regardait, simplement. On aurait cru qu’il n’y avait pas une seule pensée derrière son front fripé. Il eut un grognement de frustration et de dédain. Que devait-il faire pour tirer une réaction de ces animaux ? La frapper ? Un frein, la peur plus que la décence, le retenait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et son incapacité à communiquer le mettait à bout de nerfs.

« De l’eau ! De l’eau, _sek_ ? Toi comprends moi ? Je veux PRENDRE UN BAIN ! »

Elle ne sourcilla pas mais prononça quelques mots d’une voix rauque en dothraki. Ne pas savoir ce qu’elle avait dit le fit se tendre ; quelqu’un tira sur son vêtement et il sursauta.

La gamine, sans le regarder, lui tendait une pièce de viande sanglante, enveloppée dans des boyaux transparents. Il fit un pas en arrière et s’empara du présent d’un geste violent. La petite fille au visage noir de crasse s’enfuit aussitôt ; elle faisait bien.

Il brandit la chair de cheval haut dessus de sa tête, pour la montrer à toutes.

« Vous appelez ça de la nourriture ? Même les chiens n’en voudraient pas à Port-Réal ! »

Et il jeta la pièce de viande et il la piétina.

Les femmes regardèrent sans rien dire, les actes insensés de l’étranger se passant de commentaire. L’être qui ne parlait pas leur langue était absurde, mais c’était là sa nature, et elles ne lui accordaient pas plus de pensées que le crachin morne et agaçant de la pluie, ou les mouches qui tournaient autour des grandes carcasses qu’elles équarrissaient… 

Elles retournèrent à leurs activités et Viserys se tint là tout seul au milieu de la place, le pied sur un morceau de viande crue souillée par la boue, entouré de tous ces corps qui respiraient mais n’avaient pas la moindre pensée en commun avec lui. Il haleta, incrédule. Comment réagir ? On aurait cru que son monde avait disparu tout entier ; on aurait cru qu’il était fou. Il eut un rire haché, tremblant, et se mit à piétiner la viande. Comme un maniaque, il s’acharna à la réduire en bouillie. Le sang qu’il pressait sous sa botte faisait monter en lui un mélange de dégoût et de satisfaction. Prends-ça, prends-ça, prends-ça. Crève. Au loin, le sentiment qu’il se ridiculisait – mais personne alentour ne faisait attention à lui, il aurait pu aussi bien être invisible… Ce n’était pas lui. C’étaient les Dothraki qui étaient insensés.

Une grosse mouche bleue se posa sur sa lèvre et commença à marcher là, tamponnant sa trompe sur la peau imprégnée de sel et de sueur. Il la chassa avec un cri de surprise et de dégoût. Dès qu’on restait par trop immobile dans le camp, une nuée de ces parasites venait vous harceler. Viserys ne s’arrêta pas d’agiter la main d’un geste précieux mais saccadé, soucieux qu’aucun insecte ne puisse s’approcher de son visage. Il croyait voir une forme noire s’agiter en marge de son champ de vision, et tressaillit en sentant distinctement les choses qui rampaient sur sa peau. Encore, il claquait sa main sur son épaule, donnait de petits coups secs dans l’air, raidi de dégoût ; mais alors qu’il croyait avoir finalement écrasé quelque chose, il ne vit rien quand il retira sa main. L’intérieur de sa paume était d’un blanc immaculé. Il n’y avait pas d’insecte sur son corps. Il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne vit rien qui lui tourne autour. Sans doute avait-il pris pour un parasite une goutte de sueur coulant dans son dos. Il cilla pour chasser les points qui envahissaient ses yeux, mal à l’aise. Tout son corps le démangeait.

Reculant d’un pas, il abandonna la charogne, et son regard balaya l’espace sans se fixer comme il se grattait nerveusement les bras. Les conversations en dothraki avaient repris. Il avait à nouveau cessé d’exister. Personne ne le voyait. Il gardait le regard baissé, évitant le contact, il pouvait devenir invisible.

Non, non, non ! Il refusait. Ce sentiment rampant qui l’avait fait se tapir dans sa tente tout ce temps, enfoui sous ses couvertures… S’il était ignoré, cela voulait dire qu’il avait tous les droits, rien n’offensait ces stupides sauvages, à quoi bon faire bas profil, on se fichait bien de lui, ces guenons ne lui faisaient pas peur, ah, il fallait qu’il se lave…

Il ne voulait pas y retourner, dans l’espace clos de la tente où rien ne changeait et rien ne pouvait l’atteindre.

Il voulait respirer de l’air non vicié, être au soleil et il voulait un bain.

Mais il n’y avait que de la boue, du sang, des femmes stupides, le ciel blanc l’aveuglait et il ne savait que faire. Il ne comprenait rien.

( _Le relent d’alcool qui régnait dans la tente saisissait à la gorge. Viserys était enfoui sous des draps de soie et des fourrures qu’il avait emportés avec lui mais n’avait pas trouvé le moyen de nettoyer depuis leur départ ; les couvertures luxueuses, alourdies de crasse, protégeaient mal du froid et avaient perdu leur douceur._

_Encore et encore il passait ses longues mains sur sa figure enflée, sur son cou, et il tremblait – d’une frénésie nerveuse qui faisait cogner son cœur à grands coups, tandis que des pensées tantôt sanglantes, tantôt glaçantes, saturaient son esprit malade. Ses mains n’allaient pas plus bas, se crispaient sur les draps, revenaient sur son cou._

_Il voulait tuer Daenerys. Tout ça c’était de sa faute. Si elle ne l’avait pas isolé, rejeté, dépourvu de son statut. Il se voyait l’étrangler, mais ce qu’elle méritait vraiment, c’était d’être décapitée, selon les règles du royaume, pour trahison. Hélas, il n’avait pas d’épée assez longue pour une telle œuvre, pas plus qu’il n’avait de force dans ses bras d’accomplir la sentence. Personne ne lui restait loyal pour le faire à sa place. Mais le réalisme n’avait jamais limité ses fantasmes. Alors après l’avoir mise à mort en esprit, il se figurait percé de mille lances, une mort héroïque, terrassé par tous ces ennemis injustes conspirant contre lui. Il rendrait son dernier souffle comme le héros tragique qu’il était, le prince spolié de tout depuis son plus jeune âge, dans un monde injuste qui ne réalisait jamais ses promesses._

_Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, l’extase du drame imaginaire cédant la place à la panique. Il avait toujours prétendu être l’égal – non, être supérieur à Drogo. Il avait toujours prétendu que les brutes dothraki ne pouvaient pas l’atteindre. Que le sang coulant dans ses veines le protégeait. Drogo avait besoin de lui. Daenerys avait besoin de lui. Alors quelles que soient les humiliations, tant qu’il gardait la face, tant qu’il rappelait au monde son statut réel, tout irait bien. Eventuellement, son heure viendrait, et il vengerait les affronts au centuple._

_Pourtant, on l’avait frappé. Privé d’entrevues. Ignoré. Moqué. Ouvertement. Et ce qui s’était produit… C’était impensable. C’était innommable. Il était le Dragon. Tous complotaient sa chute, mais il était le Dragon._

_Des sifflements vicieux, promesses de mille supplices, s’échappaient de la masse de couvertures. De temps à autre, un visage pâle et allongé apparaissait lorsqu’il étouffait trop dans sa haine. Mais quand ses yeux délavés s’égaraient dans les ombres de la tente, quand les ténèbres venaient le prendre à la gorge, et que sans prévenir l’eau coulait de ses yeux, il se réfugiait à nouveau sous sa paillasse puante et sanglotait sa ruine._

_Il n’allumait pas de bougies. Il ne pouvait supporter la vue de son corps meurtri._

_Personne ici ne cachait son mépris pour lui. Personne n’avait la décence de… prétendre comme il prétendait. Oui, il n’avait pas d’armée. Il n’avait pas d’argent. Il était l’héritier d’une famille qui avait tout perdu. Lui prendre sa fierté, c’était… Indécent… Le sang, les blasons et les noms voulaient dire quelque chose ! C’est ce qui faisait tourner le monde, les sauvages d’ici l’ignoraient juste et c’est pourquoi ils ne bâtissaient pas de cités, n’écrivaient pas de livres, ils vivaient et mouraient dans ces plaines sans rien accomplir d’autre que tuer et forniquer._

_Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Comment il en était arrivé là. Il se pensait plein de ressources. Forcé par les circonstances d’être débrouillard, rusé et sans scrupules parce qu’il fallait bien survivre. Il se croyait manipulateur, capable de dénouer complots et enjeux politiques aisément, et Daenerys, la petite sotte, ne savait rien !… Alors pourquoi, dans cette culture étrangère de rustres qu’il croyait pouvoir mener par le bout du nez, il était traité en moins que rien, et elle recevait les honneurs ? L’unique raison, c’était que la maudite femme avait séduit et ensorcelé Drogo et Jorah – et tous les autres – avec ses charmes. Quelque part, il récoltait ce qu’il avait semé. Il était celui qui l’avait poussée dans cette voie, encourageant sa coquetterie et la punissant quand sa féminité laissait à désirer. Il avait été jusqu’à lui livrer une servante pour lui enseigner les fondements du sexe, pour être sûr qu’elle ne lui ferait pas honte, qu’elle ne serait pas répudiée le jour où il aurait besoin d’une alliance – parce qu’il avait bien compris que sa vie, son règne, son avenir, tout reposait sur la petite chatte de sa sœur._

_Un vrai Targaryen aurait épousé sa sœur au lieu de la vendre à autrui, chuchotait la petite voix au fond de lui. Un vrai Targaryen ne brade pas son sang, ne plie devant personne. Les Targaryen sont fiers et puissants et il essayait d’être à la hauteur malgré les circonstances. Il n’avait que le nom, le sang et la fierté pour se faire sa place en ce monde. Le passé glorieux de ses ancêtres, et la certitude de son destin._

_Parfois, il avait senti, su au fond de lui le mépris qui l’entourait. Parfois il suspectait tout le monde de le tromper dans des crises de paranoïa qui ciblaient les mauvaises personnes ; et Doreah ou Daenerys en faisaient les frais. Mais il se croyait intelligent, vif et dans le fond, plus doué que tous ces nobles qui n’avaient jamais été poussés par la faim. Oh il savait qu’on le prendrait parfois de haut, derrière les sourires, les cadeaux et les politesses de façade, mais il était plus malin qu’eux. Il croyait vraiment ça, et pourtant… Il n’y comprenait rien. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout s’était effondré, comment il avait échoué dans cette situation, comment tous ceux qui l’entouraient s’étaient changés en ennemis. Il était sensé être un dragon, il était sensé être retors et sans merci, cruel et magnifique, celui qui attend son heure et qui gagne à la fin._

_Pour la première fois, Viserys commençait à effleurer du doigt la vérité. Qu’Illyrio avait flatté son égo pendant des années, lui faisant rencontrer les notables, les puissants. Lui faisant croire qu’il devait sa popularité à son charisme, quand le marchand tirait toutes les ficelles ; qu’il satisfaisait ses désirs et caprices pour le faire se sentir comme un prince légitime, afin qu’il lui picore dans la main. Le luxe, les soins, l’apparat, les filles… Il recevait ce dont on l’avait privé. On lui rendait enfin l’hommage qu’il méritait. Grâce à Illyrio, il avait plus que le titre. Il avait le train de vie. Il avait l’apparence. Peu importe que ces richesses et ce mode de vie soit l’abondance marchande des parvenus et non la culture noble dont il était issu. Viserys était trop jeune lorsqu’on avait anéanti les siens pour faire la différence. Il crachait sur le faste vulgaire de Braavos mais prenait ce qu’il pouvait saisir. Et donc, il croyait que paraître, c’était être Prince. Si on l’abreuvait d’éloges et de reconnaissance, alors on le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur. Et cet avant-goût le gardait envieux, avide de conquérir davantage, prêt à tout pour obtenir son vrai royaume au lieu de cet ersatz._

_Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il soufflait sur les cendres froides de sa colère, tachant d’ignorer tout ce qui se tapissait derrière. La fragilité de ses prétentions ; la peur._

_La peur qui était là depuis longtemps. La peur qui était là depuis toujours._

_Tout glissait entre ses mains, tout lui échappait ; il se réconfortait en songeant aux dragons. Aux grands dragons qui volaient autrefois dans le ciel. Réduisaient les cités en cendres de leur souffle incendiaire. Des griffes, des écailles, des crocs et des flammes. Il avait vu leurs squelettes gigantesques dans les cryptes. Il savait qu’ils avaient existés. Ils étaient réels._

_Alors, son rêve aussi. Il pouvait le toucher.)_

Jorah Mormont devait surveiller Viserys. Il n’était pas dans son abri, et ce n’est pas sans inquiétude que le chevalier déchu s’était mis à recherche ; mais il n’eut pas trop de peine à le retrouver en interrogeant les nomades.

Le jeune homme efflanqué n’avait pas l’air en forme. Il trottinait le long d’un fossé, essayant de rattraper une jeune fille qui l’ignorait pour vaquer à ses affaires ; Jorah haussa un sourcil en le voyant s’adresser à la Dothraki dans une série d’imprécations qui échouèrent à s’attirer son attention.

‘ _Yer. Yer, yer, sek_ !’

Il fallut un instant pour que Jorah réalise qu’à travers ces borborygmes, Viserys tentait de parler Dothraki. Il devait vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver là. Curieux et vaguement amusé, Jorah continua à l’observer sans se signaler.

Le Targaryen finit de rejoindre la fille et la saisit par l’épaule. Elle stoppa son avancée, se tourna vers lui et prit entre ses mains le pot d’eau qui reposait jusqu’alors sur sa tête. Maintenant qu’il avait son attention, Viserys, dont Jorah ne voyait que le dos, paraissait désemparé. Il se balança un moment d’un pied sur l’autre, puis prononça quelques mots accompagnés de gestes. L’homme de Daenerys se rapprocha pour mieux voir ; le prince mimait le fait de verser de l’eau et de frotter son corps. Il ne regardait pas son interlocutrice, mais un point situé dans le vague, derrière elle. Sa figure était maussade, et Jorah remarqua une plaie traversant sa joue jusqu’au coin de sa bouche, qui s’interrompait là pour reprendre au menton.

Le regard de la Dothraki s’éclaira ; elle fit une réponse dans sa langue et pointa l’est du doigt, continuant des explications que le jeune Targaryen ne pouvait suivre. Il la fixait d’un air stupide, serrant et desserrant les poings, frottant ses longs doigts les uns contre les autres. Un silence embarrassant s’installa, puis la fille porteuse d’eau énonça un bref salut avant de se détourner.

« Attends ! » s’écria Viserys, et il essaya de s’emparer de la poterie de force. Soupirant, Jorah s’avança vers eux pour interrompre leur lutte, et s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

La surprise d’entendre une voix parlant sa langue fut telle que Viserys sursauta et manqua de faire tomber la potiche. Il se retourna d’un seul bloc ; la jeune fille lui arracha son bien d’un geste brusque et partit en l’insultant.

« Je… » s’empourpra le prince qui dansait d’un pied sur l’autre comme un enfant pris en plein forfait. « Je voulais… »

Personne n’avait une hygiène parfaite lors d’un voyage comme celui-ci, mais l’état du Targaryen était réellement pitoyable. Jorah aurait donné sa main à couper que le jeune fat ne voyageait pas sans un miroir, mais il n’avait pas dû servir depuis un moment. Sa coiffure d’ordinaire élégante se résumait à un enchevêtrement emmêlé. Sans doute son caractère imbuvable avait-il chassé les Dothraki sensés garder un œil sur lui.

Un coup d’oeil suffit au Mormont pour deviner que quelque chose n’était pas net avec Viserys. Pas seulement par son odeur ou la crasse sous ses ongles. Il avait toujours eu l’air sournois, mais maintenant, il fuyait le regard de Jorah ; l’examen dont il était l’objet lui fit croiser les bras devant lui, et un tic agita sa bouche. « Je voulais vous faire mander, » reprit-il d’une voix rauque, qui se voulait plus assurée, et ses yeux méfiants rencontrèrent ceux de Jorah avant de se décaler légèrement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Tous deux savaient parfaitement qu’il n’avait aucun moyen de contacter Jorah à volonté.

Sous le regard perçant de son compatriote, le Targaryen semblait prendre conscience de son état honteux : il se redressa ; monta une main dans les mèches grises qui gênaient sa vue pour les rejeter vers l’arrière, mais ses doigts restèrent coincés dans les nœuds à mi-parcours. Il grimaça comme si l’interruption du geste venait de rompre le mince fil de normalité auquel il se raccrochait, et qu’il ne savait plus que faire de sa main. Ses gestes étaient étranges. Il cassa son poignet pour redescendre la main avec lenteur, frottant son oreille avant de crisper brusquement le poing près de son visage ; on aurait dit qu’il avait attrapé quelque chose et cherchait à l’écraser comme il rabattait son bras devant lui. Finalement, il pressa son poing contre son torse et reprit, butant sur les mots dans un débit trop rapide.

« Ça fait des jours et des jours et j’ai rien pour me baigner. On se doit de… je veux dire… C’est i-inacceptable… »

Ses yeux pâles cillaient à répétition, et il se tendit en entendant sa voix trop hésitante. Jorah coupa son élocution malaisée.

« Je comprends. Malheureusement, l’eau est rare sur la route. »

Les yeux d’un violet pâle, aqueux, jaugeaient le chevalier d’un air calculateur. Prenant un air peu amène, Viserys grinça :

« Vous n’êtes pas sale, vous. Est-ce que ma sœur a oublié mon existence dans la frénésie de ses noces ? »

Et il plissa les paupières, un faible sourire lui remontant le coin de la bouche comme il semblait se féliciter de sa pique. Jorah l’ignora et, patient, expliqua de sa voix de ténor : 

« Le prochain puits est à une journée de marche. Vous ne trouverez pas d’eau d’ici là. Les _Dothraki_ se lavent avec du sable.

\- Avec du sable, » ricana Viserys, interdit et moqueur. « Ils frottent leur crasse avec de la crasse. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sentent. »

Le chevalier ne dit rien, mais le regard qu’il porta à Viserys en disait long sur l’aspect pouilleux de ce dernier. A la place, il poursuivit :

« Le sable irrite un peu la peau, mais cela fonctionne. »

Viserys sembla hésiter, sa morgue de façade cachant mal le malaise dans lequel il se trouvait physiquement. Prenant ça pour un assentiment, Jorah, s’impatientant, l’attrapa par la manche. Il tira pour l’entraîner à sa suite.

« Je vais vous montrer le lieu où les Dothraki se lavent, » fit sa voix bourrue. « Peut-être quelqu’un aura pitié de vous et vous donnera aussi des vêtements neufs. »

Le Prince trébucha sur quelques pas, puis pila brusquement, à la grande surprise de Jorah.

« J’ai dit non ! » résonna sa voix qui virait au strident.

Le chevalier se retourna vers lui, se préparant à un nouveau caprice. Il avait été beaucoup trop coopératif jusqu’à présent, il fallait bien entendu qu’il fasse une crise de nerfs, tôt ou tard.

L’expression sur la figure émaciée de Viserys confirma ses attentes. Les yeux sournois étaient à nouveau écarquillés, des émotions contradictoires faisant frémir ses traits brouillés avant de se fixer sur le registre connu, l’indignation. Sa respiration était rapide, comme un animal traqué. Tirant quelques coups secs sur sa manche, le dragonnet se recroquevilla et cracha :

« Me touchez pas ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez me dire ce que je dois faire ? Je vais pas m’abaisser au niveau de ces sauvages, parce que vous évitez votre devoir ! Où étiez-vous quand j’avais besoin de vous, hein ? »

Sa voix craqua, et il eut une grimace d’amertume comme Jorah ne bougeait pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux d’un vert dur, minéral.

« Vous êtes sensé me servir ! Vous avez prêté serment, pas vrai ? » gémit Viserys, secouant la tête. « Au moins débrouillez-vous pour me trouver de l’eau chaude, espèce de raté ! »

Jorah se tint très raide et digne sous l’insulte, le visage sévère et impassible. Il continuait à observer Viserys sans mot dire. N’y tenant plus, le soi-disant roi des Sept Couronnes se détourna comme une jouvencelle trop pudique.

Jorah secoua la tête, passa ses doigts dans sa barbe broussailleuse, et lâcha :

« Peut-être qu’après ça vous saurez enfin tenir votre langue. 

\- Quoi ? » s’exclama stupidement Viserys, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles. 

Mormont sourit et du doigt, dessina une entaille sur son propre visage. Les yeux de Viserys s’arrondirent.

« Votre statut me l’interdit, » dit Jorah en étrécissant les yeux, « mais si vous étiez mon fils, je vous aurais collé moi-même une raclée depuis longtemps. »

Le Targaryen eut un mouvement de recul, et tenta de déguiser son choc par un sourire mauvais. Il s’esclaffa d’un rire faux, incrédule.

« Un barbare me défigure, et vous êtes de son côté ? » Viserys tournait sur lui-même, écartant les bras d’un air dramatique, bien qu’ils n’y ait pas de spectateurs à ses simagrées. « Vous n’êtes décidément qu’un parjure, Mormont…

\- Au moins avec ça vous aurez un peu plus l’air d’un homme. » lança Jorah en roulant des yeux, exaspéré par son attitude.

Cet imbécile se souciait de son petit minois, quand il aurait dû craindre pour sa vie…

Viserys réagit plus qu’il ne s’y attendait. Il cessa brusquement tout mouvement et pour la première fois, ses yeux mauves se fichèrent dans ceux du chevalier.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » croassa-t-il d’une voix éraillée. 

\- Que vous n’avez pas l’air d’un noble mais d’un fils de marchand, plus habitué à boire dans le confort d’un boudoir qu’à se battre. » rétorqua Jorah, et ses yeux renfoncés étincelaient de tout le dédain qu’il avait jusqu’alors ravalé. « Vous passez trop de temps parmi les filles, elles déteignent sur vous, » souffla-t-il avec mépris. « Quand avez-vous gagné quelque chose de vos propres mains ? Quand avez-vous fait le moindre effort pour mériter ce que vous exigez, hein ? »

Viserys déglutit, et Jorah fut surpris qu’il ne se mette pas à hurler comme l’enfant capricieux qu’il était. A l’époque, il avait tourné en dérision l’aide du vieux Jorah et de son épée ébréchée… Mais la défection du Westerossi l’affectait clairement. Il était le premier et le seul noble issu des Sept Couronnes à lui avoir prêté allégeance dans son exil. Désemparé, il se défendit d’une voix aux accents impérieux et suppliants à la fois.

« Je ne suis ni un marchand, ni… ce que vous sous-entendez. Je suis un Targaryen. Le sang du dragon.

\- Tout le monde sait ce que tu es. Tu es Viserys, le Roi-Gueux, » répliqua Jorah sans pitié. 

« Taisez-vous ! Ce n’est pas vrai ! »

Voix stridente. Sa figure avait disparu derrière l’écran de ses cheveux. Ses poings tremblaient.

« Tu ne sais que mendier. A Illyrio, à Drogo, à moi… Tu demandes, demandes encore, et tu ne donnes rien en retour.

\- Ce n’est pas ma faute ! Quand je serai roi… »

Plaintes. Excuses. Mensonges.

« Viserys. Tu n’as aucune qualité digne d’un Prince. Tu ne survivras pas au jeu du Trône. »

Là. La haine. Cette vilaine expression, c’est sa vraie nature, songea Jorah. Elle se révèle quand on confronte un miroir à la bête.

« Traitre… Traitre… » se mit à siffler Viserys à voix basse. Agité, il marchait de long en large, grattant nerveusement ses poignets et ses bras et lui lançant des regards assassins. « Ça vous amuse de m’insulter, hein… Vous êtes de mèche avec ma sœur… Vous voulez voler mon titre… Mais je vous ferai payer vos insultes… Je suis Viserys Targaryen, troisième du nom… Je vous montrerai ce dont je suis capable… »

Jorah secoua la tête, et posa sa main sur la garde de son épée avec un profond soupir.

Il était temps.

Il lança de sa voix tonitruante, interrompant les allez et venues fuyantes : 

« Est-ce un défi, Prince ? Voulez-vous que je vous montre comment on se bat, ici et maintenant ? »

Viserys suivit le regard de Jorah, et ses yeux tombèrent sur son propre fourreau, comme toujours à son côté. Le cadeau d’Illyrio lui servait pour la prestance, d’ordinaire. Ses yeux pâles revinrent sur le chevalier, hésitants. Jorah sourit devant sa réticence.

« Ne vous avais-je pas insulté ? Vous croyez que des hommes suivront un gamin prétentieux qui n’est même pas capable de défendre son honneur ? Vous croyez que les Dothraki vont vous obéir, si vous hésitez face à un vieil homme comme moi ? »

« Taisez-vous, » grogna Viserys, et il dégaina sa lame neuve.

Jorah recula un pied et, pliant les genoux, sortit son épée. Il choisit une posture garde ouverte, pointe abaissée vers l’avant.

Des voix retentirent alentour et on se rapprocha pour mieux les observer. Viserys, surpris d’avoir l’attention des Dothraki, jeta un regard hagard aux femmes et aux enfants qui les entouraient, formant un mur l’empêchant de s’échapper.

Jorah n’était pas habillé pour le combat et ne portait pas d’armure, juste une chemise de lin. Il suffisait de le toucher. Ce serait assez. L’épée pesait lourd dans la main de Viserys. De mémoire, il essaya de copier une garde qu’il avait observée chez les Braavosi, mais il n’était pas assez bas sur ses appuis. En face, le soldat aguerri le fixait de sous ses sourcils broussailleux, sans bouger d’un millimètre. C’était un regard concentré, sans une once de pitié. Juste la volonté prête à se changer en action ; une lame prête à couper. De l’autre côté, le souffle du jeune homme était court, sans avoir fait le moindre effort. Il se mordillait la langue, leur échange se répétant dans sa tête. Sa sœur et cet homme, conspirant contre lui. Le fil de l’épée de Jorah luisait sous le casque éclatant des nuages. Il lui rappelait la courbe cruelle de l’arakh. Combien sa peau était fragile, aisée à entailler. La sueur descendait dans son dos, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et Jorah ne bougeait pas. Il le fixait en silence, et la pointe de l’épée de Viserys _tremblait_.

« Alors ? C’est ça, le roi Viserys III ? Une petite tafiole qui ne supporte pas le poids d’une bâtarde ? » railla Jorah en changeant de pied d’appui, pour le pousser à attaquer. Le soudard en lui remontait comme il prenait la posture du soldat. L’homme n’avait pas été que chevalier ; il avait vendu sa lame au plus offrant, et cela n’impliquait pas les mêmes fréquentations, ni le même langage.

Viserys entrouvrit la bouche, son souffle haché lui brûlant les lèvres, soulevant ses épaules.

Il devait frapper.

Après ces mots, il devait frapper.

Il ferma les yeux. Charger. Frapper. Il allait le buter, ce connard, il allait lui montrer !

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi il ne bougeait pas ? Ses yeux parcouraient la distance entre Jorah et lui. Entre la lame aiguisée de Jorah et lui. S’il donnait un coup de taille… et puis parait… et puis… Il pouvait le faire. Il allait l’attaquer comme son frère l’aurait fait et lui montrer ce que les Targaryen !…

Une seconde. Une seconde. Sa lèvre inférieure grelottait. Le temps s’égrenait, il ne s’élançait pas. Pourquoi ? Il n’arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Pourquoi ? Regard affolé à la ronde. Tout le monde l’observait. La rumeur se répandrait. On se moquerait de lui. Le Roi qui Marche. Le Roi Gueux.

Mensonges et médisances, il était un Dragon !

Mais tout le monde pouvait voir, qu’il ne connaissait pas les postures. Qu’il ne savait pas tenir sa lame, qui glissait de ses mains moites.

S’il bougeait, Jorah l’humilierait. S’il bougeait, il risquait de souffrir, il risquait de subir. 

S’il s’avançait, il perdait, et ils verraient.

Qu’il n’était qu’un imposteur.

Il aurait suffi de trois pas pour parcourir la distance qui le séparait du chevalier.

Il aurait suffi de trois pas…

Il ferma les yeux, et ses bras maigrelets qui ne pouvaient supporter davantage le poids de son épée s’affaissèrent.

Il entendit distinctement les femmes autour rire et pousser des cris de déception. Il abrita sa honte derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée.

Jorah soupira. Il observa le Targaryen trop pleutre d’un long regard pensif, et puis il rangea son épée dans son fourreau d’un geste décisif.

« Beaucoup de fierté, et pas d’honneur, » railla-t-il. « Tu ne seras pas roi, mon garçon… »

Jorah alla pour croiser le jeune homme resté figé sur place ; au moment où il le dépassait, il lui donna une tape sur l’épaule.

« Mais tu vivras plus longtemps, » ajouta-t-il avant de s’éloigner.

Quand il fut seul – entouré de Dothraki, ce qui revenait au même – Viserys poussa un cri de frustration qui résonna comme celui d’un animal blessé, et jeta son épée sur le sol de toutes ses forces, comme si c’était de sa faute.

Il resta un moment à la regarder, et son reflet dans la lame, avec les nuages qui s’amoncelaient au-dessus, promesse d’un orage. Il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il détestait les tempêtes.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans sa tente, il eut la surprise d’y trouver un coffre rempli de sable, livré à la demande de Jorah. Aussi douloureux cela soit-il, il n’hésita pas longtemps avant de s’accroupir, et de suivre le rituel soi-disant inférieur des Dothraki. Le tonnerre grondait au dehors, le vent soufflait à arracher les yourtes et les tentes, et les larmes coulait sur son visage comme la souillure se détachait de son corps. Au moins avait-il l’intimité de souffrir à l’abri des regards. Il n’aurait jamais pu se déshabiller devant d’autres, et exposer les marques de sa honte à leur vue. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait ; la peur, la dévastation, la haine, quand le ciel s’ouvre et entraine avec lui tout ce que vous aimez, vous lie et vous enchaine, à votre destin, pour le pire… Les nuits de tempête, toujours prostré, Viserys se souvenait le goût de l’impuissance. Ou bien c’était la brûlure de sa peau, ou les rêves brisés… il ne savait plus, il ne comprenait rien. Maudissant Jorah, utilisant le sable, vomissant la faiblesse.

Le chevalier chevauchait sous la pluie pour rejoindre sa _Khaleesi_. Fronçant ses sourcils dégoulinants qui abritaient ses yeux des torrents qui s’abattaient sur lui, il souriait. Viserys était un peu moins idiot qu’il ne le supposait. Si la vermine l’avait chargé, il l’aurait empalé sur sa lame.


	4. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys prend un bain.

Le jour avant d’apercevoir la grande porte de Vaes Dothrak, Viserys eut enfin le bain dont il avait rêvé. Ce n’était qu’un vulgaire baquet rond où il était impossible de s’immerger entièrement, mais l’eau était chaude. Dans la culture des Cités Libres, les thermes étaient ce qu’il préférait, même s’il se serait gardé de reconnaître une quelconque supériorité d’Essos sur Westeros.

En dépit de sa réticence, le sable semblait avoir fonctionné car il pouvait voir le fond de cuivre martelé briller sous ses jambes et ses fesses au travers d’une eau presque limpide. Il s’était attendu à souiller l’eau en quelques instants, au lieu de quoi il n’y avait que la mousse du savon qu’il employait pour brouiller la surface et dissimuler le bas de son corps à sa vue. Profitant de ce répit, il ajouta quelques gouttes d’une huile de luxe qu’il avait emportée avec lui de Pentos. Le parfum familier de rose et de myrrhe s’éleva avec la vapeur, et une sorte de nostalgie douloureuse lui arracha un petit gémissement. Avec une éponge, il faisait ruisseler encore et encore des rigoles d’eau sur sa nuque et ses épaules, sentant tout son corps se détendre. Nœud après nœud, ses muscles se relâchaient, et c’est seulement dans ce soulagement qu’il remarquait les douleurs qui soudain, s’évaporaient, comme des crochets rivés à lui qu’on aurait retirés. Là où le Sang-Coureur l’avait frappé, les marques marbraient son épiderme de motifs bruns jaunâtre, tandis que çà et là les contusions les plus fortes semblaient frottées au charbon sur sa peau de porcelaine, cendres mortes, dégradées dans les tons froids. Les écorchures des graviers, elles, disparaissaient. Presque sans y penser, ses mains passaient et repassaient ces couleurs, comme si elles avaient pu les diluer dans l’eau du bain. Il pressait la chair doucement, pour se familiariser avec la douleur qui s’atténuait alors même que les bleus devenaient plus spectaculaires au fil des jours. Ses longs doigts, précautionneux, s’enfoncèrent dans l’eau et se glissèrent sous sa cuisse, près des reins. Il grimaça. Continua à tracer doucement l’arrière de la jambe, remonta jusqu’au genou, et, après une pause, serra l’articulation violemment, plantant ses ongles à travers sa peau. La douleur ne le fit pas tressaillir. Il accentua puis diminua la pression, attentif aux sensations qui circulaient dans ses nerfs.

Un soupir résonna, amplifié, au-dessus de la surface clapotante. Il vint enlacer ses jambes et laissa son visage reposer sur ses genoux. Les longueurs de ses cheveux trempaient dans l’eau. Dans ce petit cercle de métal, de la bassine qui délimitait la frontière entre je et le monde, de longues minutes passèrent, immobiles et calmes.

Avant que l’eau ne refroidisse trop, Viserys commença à laver sa chevelure. L’entreprise prenait du temps ; il était très fier de ses longues mèches d’argent, preuves de son ascendance valyrienne, mais la crasse avait terni leur éclat. Le peigne en os restait coincé dans les longueurs et il dû forcer son passage, saisissant des poignées de cheveux de l’autre main avant de les démêler avec acharnement.

Alors qu’il était concentré sur cette tâche, une voix résonna subitement à deux pas du baquet.

_‘_ Messhihven! _’_

Viserys lâcha le peigne dans l’eau et se redressa comme un diable.

Face à lui se tenait une petite silhouette à la tignasse noire, ébouriffée ; ses dents blanches luisaient dans l’ombre comme elle riait à pleine gorge. Un rire limpide comme le gargouillis d’une source ; un rire d’enfant. C’était une petite fille.

L’homme resta interdit devant cette apparition, son cœur battant la chamade comme la solitude du moment était déchirée par son intrusion.

« Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici, morveuse ?! »

Il se composa une expression de colère qui n’altéra aucunement les gloussements de la gamine. Il était difficile d’avoir l’air d’un dragon intimidant quand on était surpris nu en pleine toilette. Des marbrures roses apparurent sur sa peau sous l’effet d’une gêne qui n’aurait existé par le passé, lorsque des serviteurs moins pouilleux que cette créature préparaient pour lui vêtements et parfums ; lorsque la nudité éhontée était la marque du privilège.

Par le passé, les preuves de sa disgrâce ne s’étalaient pas comme des étendards de la honte sur sa peau. La conscience de ses côtes creuses, de la marque du fouet et des hématomes qui tapissaient crûment des zones de son corps qu’un tabassage en règle ne suffisait pas à expliquer ; tout remontait, tout explosa sous ce regard étranger.

Et la fillette, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, le pointait du doigt. _‘_ Messhihven _,’_

« Dégage ! » s’écria Viserys.

Il lui lança la brosse à la figure, la loupa, ne causant qu’une pirouette insouciante ; jurant, il se laissa retomber dans le baquet en s’agrippant aux bords, abritant un peu de sa honte derrière la paroi de cuivre. Une vague d’eau passa par-dessus bord et imprégna les peaux qui tapissaient le sol. Dépourvue de peur malgré les insultes et les cris, la gamine s’approcha de la cuve, ses malicieux yeux noirs fixés droit sur lui.

Elle était moins sale que dans son souvenir. C’était la fillette qui lui avait donné le morceau de viande, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait du mal à donner un âge à la marmaille dothraki, mais elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Son nez était épaté, ses yeux en amande écarquillés, et sa peau sombre se mouchetait d’un nuage de taches de rousseur plus brunes encore.

Elle posa franchement ses deux mains sur le bord du baquet et se pencha pour mieux voir, forçant Viserys, glissant sur le fond, à se tasser pour mettre entre eux une vingtaine de centimètres.

« Arrête de rire ! »

Ce n’était qu’une enfant ; mais elle prenait à ses yeux l’allure d’un démon. Il était vu, dans toute la laideur, dans toute sa faiblesse, pointé du doigt et raillé ; elle ricanait en montrant ses blessures et le vertige le saisissait tant il aurait voulu disparaître. Ça. Même ça se moquait de lui. C’était un sentiment glacé qui lui poignardait les tripes, on l’avait ignoré mais au moins il pouvait oublier. Pourquoi cette petite gueuse venait-elle là tout près, pourquoi elle lui parlait, dans sa langue impossible ? Est-ce qu’elle allait le raconter, à la ronde, son état misérable ? La tuer, fallait-il la tuer, pour qu’elle se taise, pour que ça disparaisse, ce regard, et ces rires ?

La gamine dit quelque chose sur un ton interrogatif, sa bouille replète levée vers lui. Il ne répondait pas, alors elle se décala d’un bond, et fit quelques pas dansants pour le rejoindre, se plaçant sur le côté du baquet. Elle s’accroupit doucement, comme pour amadouer un animal farouche. Seul les fumerolles de ses cheveux, son nez, et ses yeux de chat dépassaient, l’observant avec curiosité.

Et quelque chose dans ces yeux retint Viserys de bouger. Il n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir rencontré un regard aussi intense que celui-là.

Elle le regardait, entièrement. Toute sa conscience d’enfant semblait consacrée à recevoir ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, maintenant. Une immédiateté sans jugement. Elle regardait Viserys, pas ses blessures. Elle buvait sa présence, et tout en le regardant, elle lui parlait.

Il la fixait en retour, sans comprendre.

Sans rien comprendre.

Alors elle passa son bras par-dessus le bord, vint le poser à côté du sien ; émerveillée, elle gloussa de joie comme elle comparait l’avant-bras opalin de Viserys, aux poils blonds presque invisibles, avec son propre épiderme chocolat. ‘Messhihven ! _’_ dit-elle une fois de plus, comme si ce mot avait été un trésor dont elle savourait le contour. Son sourire fit de ses yeux deux petites fentes et elle pointa du doigt son propre bras nu, s’exclamant : ‘Cheyaoven !’. Et elle était contente.

Les yeux de Viserys s’arrondirent. C’était la couleur de sa peau. Jamais cette gosse n’avait vu une personne à la peau blanche.

Curieuse d’un être aussi exotique, la fillette avait suivi l’étranger pour s’assurer que reste de son corps était aussi pâle que ses mains et son visage. La confirmation de ce fait la remplissait de joie. Qu’il y ait en ce monde quelqu’un comme lui, avec une peau de lait et des cheveux de lune, c’était vraiment magique.

‘Enti, messhihven ! Norethaan messhivhen !’ s’exclama-t-elle : tu es blanc ! Complètement blanc ! Et sans cesse ses yeux papillonnaient de ses cheveux à ses mains à ses yeux à son dos, comme elle tournait autour du baquet pour inspecter sa découverte.

« Je comprends pas, » grimaçait-t-il. Mais elle insista, accentuant les syllabes, « norethaaan messhiven » et dessina un grand cercle avec ses bras. Pourquoi elle me parle, grinçait-il en son fort intérieur ; pourquoi elle me colle ? Les Dothraki et lui n’avaient rien de commun. Cette moins que rien et lui ? Elle ne devrait même pas être autorisée à lui adresser la parole ; avec sa langue sale et vulgaire comme des cailloux concassés.

Il n’y avait autour que des visages fermés, des paysages hostiles, pourtant. Des hommes qui n’avaient pour lui pas nature d’homme ; des hommes pour qui il n’avait pas nature d’homme. Il glissait. Des visages fermés et des promesses brisées et des murs escarpés et la peur.

Et puis c’était là sans peur, sans à priori. Proche à le toucher.

Elle qui n’avait rien de commun avec lui ; mais elle, n’avait pas peur de cette différence, de ce vide.

Soudain elle se pencha pour regarder entre ses jambes et s’exclama : « Ah ! Niqo akka messhiven ! » et elle pointait du doigt son pénis et riait et riait. Viserys replia ses genoux et d’une main masqua ses parties en rougissant furieusement. 

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour lui sourire, il lui manquait deux dents.

« Anha, Nokh, » fit-elle.

Il la fixa comme on fixe une pie voleuse sur le bord de sa fenêtre : avec méfiance, malaise et un petit peu de fascination.

« Nokh, » insista-t-elle comme il ne réagissait pas. Elle se pointa du doigt, fronçant les sourcils, une petite moue butée. « Nokh. »

Il entrouvrit la bouche, retint l’air un moment puis le laissa s’échapper.

« … Nokh, » imita-t-il à mi-voix.

Le visage de la fillette s’éclaira. Elle hocha la tête, puis, tendant magistralement le bras, elle pointa son doigt sur la poitrine du jeune homme, à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

Il baissa ses yeux sur cette petite main boudinée, les ongles minuscules, et les articulations des doigts dont chaque pli sable ressortait entre les phalanges brunes. Il cilla.

_Nokh_.

« Enti ? » fit-elle en penchant la tête.

Son regard fuit sur le côté, puis, avec réticence :

« Anha, Viserys. »

« Vesserys ? »

« Viserys… »

Le saisissement, l'enthousiasme pétillèrent dans les yeux innocents de son interlocutrice.

Il lui avait donné son nom.

Elle le répéta. Moins de velours, plus de craquement ; une langue et des sons inconnus et le nom exprimé ainsi n'était plus le même nom. Elle le prononça encore et encore en le déformant de son accent curieux, mais ce n'était pas... désagréable.

La communication s'arrêta là pourtant, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas de mots pour formuler les questions qui lui venaient. Elle était... bizarre. A lui parler malgré tout comme s'il comprenait.

Il réalisa que l'eau était froide. Cachant sa nudité – qui n'intimidait pourtant nullement sa visiteuse – il se leva et se sécha. Ayant étudié son anatomie à loisir, Nokh ne manifesta pas de déception lorsqu'il se rhabilla, curieuse au contraire de sa garde-robe qu'elle ne se gêna pas pour éventrer, farfouillant dans les coffres et commentant avec enthousiasme dans un charabia comme celui des enfants.

A son tour, il observait la gamine, rempli de perplexité. Tout ce qu'il possédait était source d'admiration ou de surprise pour la petite Dothraki. Elle faisait preuve d'une curiosité exacerbée et semblait chercher à comprendre l'usage ou le sens de tout ce sur quoi elle mettait la main. Elle se retournait vers lui, caquetait quelque chose, riait et imitait un geste, une attitude du jeune homme... Tournait sur elle-même, et reprenait l'inventaire de la chambre de fortune, entre merveilles et misère.

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas vraiment pris garde à ce clapier où on le forçait à vivre ; mais en la suivant et tentant de modérer ses ardeurs exploratrices, il prenait conscience de la saleté et du manque de soin que son environnement laissait deviner. Il avait eu l'habitude de s'en remettre aux serviteurs des lieux où ils habitaient, et s'abaisser lui-même à ces tâches vulgaires lui paraissait insultant. Pourtant, comme Nokh éparpillait son linge sale en gloussant et tirant la langue, la nécessité de laver tout ça, quitte à le faire lui-même, le frappa comme une humiliation.

Elle farfouillait dans son grand coffre, accentuait le désordre ; il la saisit et la tira en arrière.

Elle avait mis la main sur une tenue sombre qui était pliée tout au fond : elle l'entraina avec elle. La veste aux larges pans manqua de se déchirer en se prenant dans le coin du coffre ; son col brodé, la manche ample et une partie du devant trainèrent sur le sol à sa suite.

C'était la tenue la plus luxueuse de Viserys, la dernière propre, réservée en vue d'une occasion majeure : il prévoyait de la mettre pour impressionner Khal Drogo et lui rappeler qu'il était quelqu'un d'important le moment venu.

Maintenant elle était souillée par le mélange douteux qui tapissait la tente (restes de repas qu’il avait jetés dans sa rage, suie et la boue et le crottin qu’on ne pouvait manquer de ramener sous ses semelles de l’extérieur).

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour.

Il la gifla. Elle tomba sur les fesses sous la force du coup. Les grands yeux se levèrent sur l’homme, arrondis d’une surprise qui n’était pas encore trahison. Quelques larmes luirent là, mais si Viserys lui rendit son regard et sembla, l’espace d’une seconde, surpris, un instant de plus et déjà l’étranger ne la regardait plus.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait ! » hurlait-il. « Ce tissu vaut cent fois tout ce que tu possèderas jamais ! »

Frénétiquement, il époussetait la robe dans ses grandes mains fébriles, repassant sur les fils d’or aux arabesques qui se croisaient sur le revers, et il froissait entre ses doigts l’épaisseur soyeuse du tissu de luxe, richement imbibé d’une teinture sombre du plus grand prix.

Une tenue digne d’un roi. Il la pressa contre son torse, pour la replier avec soin, coincée sous son menton tandis qu’il alignait les manches, et faisait reposer le lourd vêtement sur son bras.

Lorsque Viserys se retourna, la petite fille avait disparu.

Elle n’était plus là.

On aurait cru un rêve, mais le chaos laissé derrière elle prouvait le contraire.

La claque qu’il avait assénée un instant plus tôt résonna à sa mémoire ; et un sourd sentiment qu’il refusait s’insinua en lui. Il fit barrage. Secoua à nouveau sa précieuse tenue, fermant les yeux en s’abimant dans le contact de l’étoffe sur sa peau.

Elle sentait encore l’encens et le lys. Elle résonnait des rires, des yeux fixés sur lui qui buvaient ses paroles, des cadeaux des émissaires de marque, des mets raffinés et des spectacles rares. Chacune de ses fibres était tissée de pouvoir. Quand il paraissait, ainsi vêtu, splendide et sûr de lui, personne ne le traitait de vagabond.

Avec mille soins, il rangea la veste de Volantis au fond de son coffre. La tente était vide, il était seul. Mais c’était ce qu’il voulait, ne pas être dérangé par la vermine. Il ne comprenait pas le vague regret qui le hantait.

Quoi, ce n’était qu’un incident de plus à ajouter aux insultes reçues de ce peuple barbare. Être humilié par une vulgaire morveuse sans savoir-vivre, parce que ces gens ne comprenaient pas le simple concept de propriété privée… tant que personne ne l’apprenait, ça ne changeait rien. Il n’y avait rien à regretter.

C’était ridicule. C’était stupide. Il n’avait pas besoin de ça.

Mais elle avait essayé, de lui parler. Quelque chose… à peine né, c’était déjà perdu.

Le drôle de petit oiseau ne reviendrait plus.

Il souriait férocement, faiblement.

Ce genre de misérable n’avait pas de place dans son histoire. Il devait devenir roi ; et elle, elle n’était _rien_.

A peine avait-il détourné le regard, qu’il avait déjà oublié.


End file.
